


damn you, ren

by gracezodiac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Established Relationship, M/M, Snoke Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/pseuds/gracezodiac
Summary: Ren is summoned by Snoke. Hux does not approve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello and welcome to angst november!
> 
> more info about what i'm doing for this month in the end notes!!
> 
> anyway yes this is for the prompt 'how do i live without you' which i've been a bit vague with but you know, i got something out of it
> 
> please leave comments if you can and i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> EDIT: totally forgot to add omg, this was also heavily inspired by a [piece](http://space-emos.tumblr.com/post/147497453961/im-gay) by space-emos!

“Ren!”

 

Hux stormed down the corridor towards the Knight, who'd stopped moving and was slowly turning around to face him. Hux felt his blood burn under his skin at how blaze Ren he was acting about this.

 

“General.”

 

“Where exactly do you think you're going?”

 

Ren tilted his head at him, as though he was some strange creature who needed to be approached gently. “Supreme Leader has summoned me, I am to return to the Citadel.”

 

“And why did you not inform me?”

 

There was a small rustling noise that came from Ren's vocoder, which Hux had learned to interpret as a scoff. The sheer arrogance of the bastard...

 

“It did not concern you. Force matters are no business of yours.”

 

Hux knew it was partly for show, since they were in a corridor with troopers and officers passing by, but he felt the sharp sting of the words anyway. That's not what Ren had said when he'd been sobbing and shaking about he'd failed his last mission, about how she escaped him again, how he'd failed to retrieve the artifact, all whilst clutching at Hux frantically, whilst Hux had ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

 

“It is my business to know where everyone on this ship is at all times, and that includes you Lord Ren.”

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Hux could see a squadron of troopers try to hurry past them as quickly as they could. He couldn't blame them, not with Ren's volatile temper, and his own cold cruelty. It would not be wise to get caught in the crossfire.

 

“Then I don't see a problem. You know where I'm going now. If that will be all General?”

 

_Damn you_ , thought Hux. _Damn you Ren. How ignorant do you think I am? I know where you're going, and I know what's going to happen. You must know too, why are you willingly walking into this? You bastard, he's going to kill you! He won't spare any mercy for you, you know he won't, he'll tear you apart and won't stop no matter how much you beg and scream. Don't do this. Stars, Ren, you can't go, how does this not phase you? I hate you. I despise you, Ren you can't leave me alone like this. I won't manage, I don't have anyone else left. I lost Phasma, I can't lose you too. You horrid creature, you can't, don't go. You're not allowed to make me fall in love with you and then abandon me. And I know it's more than sex to you, don't you dare lie about that, I have held you on your worst nights as you have held me on mine. Ren... Stay with me...Please._

 

“That will be all.” He said in the end, the fight draining out of him. “Ren...” He added, unsure of what to say next, but knowing that they couldn't leave it like this. Not after everything they'd been through.

 

“May the force be with you.” He settled on after a moment, a hollow feeling taking up space in his chest as the words left him; there was a finality in them that he knew would not have escaped the knight.

 

Ren wouldn't be coming back to him. Not if he went. They could change the outcome of this, Hux knew. He could tell Ren the extent of his feelings, how deeply he cared for him. The extent to which he was willing to fight for him. Ren could turn around, away from the hanger, they could go back to Hux's rooms and find a way to fix this.

 

But they were bound by powers higher than themselves, and it was clear that some things weren't meant to be.

 

“Goodbye Hux.” Ren said, quieter than before. For a moment they didn't move, unwilling to believe this was the end. But Supreme Leader was waiting, and Hux had a ship to run. Ren finally broke their trance, turning around and walking away, any hope they had left in tatters at their feet. Hux watched him go until he was far out of sight. He gave himself a moment to compose himself, build his walls back up before he swiftly turned and left the corridor. When he was back on the bridge, he was steel once more, the ruthless General the crew knew him for. He had no weakness, no restrictions, no heart.

 

Ren had taken that with him too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can find me at [skywalkeraesthetics](http://www.skywalkeraesthetics.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> INFO:
> 
> okay so i have an essay due this week so i can't get much writing done for the next few days but i've got fics for days 4, 5, 9, 11 and 13 already done, i probably won't be able to fill all the prompts bc uni is a lot of work but there should be a few more i'm writing for angst november!!! 
> 
> also for those reading loyalties there should be a new chapter after the end of this week, i've only got the last bit left to write for this part but again, i have an essay due so i gotta focus on that
> 
> take care!!!


End file.
